Only You
by One More Thing
Summary: -One shot- “I will make you a deal Inuyasha. So that we will all be one happy family, I will let you choose one women. Just one to keep. Once you choose, I will kill the other.” COMPLETE


Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me. It's a one shot and a Inuyasha/ ??? pairing. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Only You

Heaven or Hell

Inuyasha sat under his favorite tree bored to death. Kagome promised she would be back within 3 days. Inuyasha just sat there impatiently. Time seemed to be so slow when Kagome wasn't here.

'Where is she?!' he thought, 'She promised me that she would return today!' After a while, Inuyasha felt his eye lids begin to drop, until they completely closed, locking his amber eyes in to darkness. He was a awakened when he heard an ear shattering scream echo through the trees.

'That sounded like Kagome!' he thought. Using all of his demon speed, he raced through the forest toward the sound. Then he heard another scream echoing. But this sound, this sound was different.

'K-Kikyou.' he thought, quickening his pace. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until he came in to a clearing. He looked around but did not see anything.

Suddenly the ground darkened around him. He turned around to find himself staring in to the shadow of a dragon. The dragon had green scaly skin with yellow spikes lining down its back. Sharp fangs stuck out from the sides of his mouth with saliva dripping from them. A pointed snout and blood red eyes with the look of pure hunger in its dark green pupils. The dragon was about 5 stories high.

But Inuyasha did not care about the dragon's appearance. For he cared for what was in its claws. In one hand was Kagome. She was barely conscious and breathing short shallow breaths. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her head and passed he half open eyes. She stared in to his half amber eyes before falling unconscious.

Kikyou was in the other hand and was no better than Kagome. Eyes closed, chest moving slightly, and a deep would on her right shoulder. Inuyasha remembered that day when Kikyou was revived. The look of deep hatred and betray burning fiercely in her eyes.

Flashback

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!?" screamed Kikyou. Blood flowing from her fresh wound. A puddle of blood below her. Inuyasha's face showed confusion as it reflected from the blood.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha." growled the demon, "So nice to see you on this pleasant afternoon."

"Interesting words coming from such weak prey. Why are you doing this?" asked Inuyasha. He flexed his claws to prove his point. Unfortunately it did not phase the demon.

"I was sent by Naraku. He promised me a shard of the Shikon Jewel if I killed Inuyasha both physically and emotionally." replied the demon.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to work for that pitiful excuse for a half demon."

The demon chuckled. "Look whose talking you little half inu (dog. Duh!). You can't even decide where your heart lies between two women. You and your half human heart from your pathetic human mother!"

This statement infuriated Inuyasha. He clenched his fists and growled. 'No one dares to ever talk about my mother like that!'

The demon chuckled once more amused to see the dog demon so angry over a statement about a human. "I will make you a deal Inuyasha. So that we will all be one happy family, I will let you choose one women. Just one to keep. Once you choose, I will kill the other."

Inuyasha relaxed his claws and started confusingly in to the demons eyes. 'He's not joking. One. I have to choose one.' Inuyasha stared at the two women thinking hard. 'Who should I pick! This is between life and death! I can't decide!'

"Hurry up Inuyasha! Or I will kill them both!" threatened the demon. 'It's now or never!' thought Inuyasha as he jumped to save her.

Inuyasha jumped with great height and dove for the demon's left hand. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted slashing the demon's hand clean off. The miko fell from the demon's grasp and landed in to the arms of a waiting Inuyasha.

"So that is your choice Inuyasha? Very well then." The demon tightened its grasp on the miko. She let out a cry of pain, sorrow and betrayal. Blood dripped like a water fall from her wounds as the demon dug its claws in to her body.

The demon released its grasp and the miko fell to the ground. She glowed white as her soul left her.

Inuyasha stared at the lifeless body of his 2nd place love. His eyes showed pain, sadness, and regret, but he had made his choice. That was it. He then headed for Kaede's village.

By now, the miko in his arms was bleeding heavily. She was very pale, eyes closed tight. Inuyasha feared the worst. 'I might not make it in time!' he thought, 'Damn it! I can't stand to see two women die in one day!'

Suddenly Inuyasha caught the scent of another demon near by. The aura was strong, but carried no emotion. No anger, happiness, nothing. 'Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha. Long, silver hair, emotionless golden eyes, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. "Inuyasha." he said simply.

"Sesshomaru. What do you want?" Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Nothing little brother." He started at the women in Inuyasha's arms. "So, you've chosen her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Why would it matter to you?" Inuyasha questioned.

'He's right. Why would it?' "I smelled your scent along with a women. She has lost a lot of blood. She most likely will not make it."

Inuyasha growled. He was right. Sesshomaru stared at his brother's face. It showed frustration, worry, and most of all, sorrow. Slowly Sesshomaru's lips curved downward. He unsheathed his sword.

"W-W-What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he stared at the metal blade. Sesshomaru said nothing at first as he stared at the motionless girl in Inuyasha's arms.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. I just wish to end your pain and suffering. You won't have to worry about her anymore." With done saying, he brought the blade down.

"NOO!" screamed Inuyasha. He stared at the lifeless woman in his arms. The woman he had wanted to be with.

Suddenly, the body stirred. He chest moved vertically and her wounds healed. 'What the?' thought Inuyasha. Then a wave of realization struck him. Tensaiga (sp), the sword of healing.

Inuyasha looked up to thank his brother, but there in front, stood no one. Slowly the woman in his arms stirred and opened her eyes.

"Inu…ya…" she said weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes fine, but where are we? The last thing I remembered as was that dragon."

"That doesn't matter now." he simply replied. He pulled her in to a fierce hug. Happiness glowed in her eyes and a smile escaped her lips. The she remembered something.

"What about K-"

"She doesn't matter to me anymore." Inuyasha interrupted. "I love you and only you, just like I always have."

The miko looked in to Inuyasha's amber eyes with pure joy. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Black hair blowing in the wind.

Inuyasha stared in to his true love's eyes and leaned closer, their lips inches away. Inuyasha closed the gap with a kiss. The miko's brown eyes widened in surprise, but she did not object.

'Finally.' she thought. 'Our second kiss in which he requested.'

They continued to embrace each other until Inuyasha's ears perked up. Someone was near. Someone was watching.

"Come out. I know your there." threatened Inuyasha.

Slowly out of the bushes appeared a little fox. 'Shippo.' thought Inuyasha, 'Wait! Did he see us!?'

"Shippo, how long have you been watching us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Long enough." replied Shippo. His big bug eyes starring at the couple.

"SHIPPO!" roared Inuyasha. He clutched his fists in a threatening way and took at step forward. Shippo backed away terrified.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to come eye to eye with his love. Amber met brown as he stared questioningly at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sit."

Well that's the end! I hoped you all know who he picked in the end. Please R & R! Thanks!!!!!!


End file.
